


The Hair Clip

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: just some fluffy stuff of Gray with his kids, and was inspired by the recent pic of Gray with his bangs in a clip.





	The Hair Clip

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with them alone Gray?” Juvia asked worriedly, Gray sighed playfully and kissed her forehead,

“Yes,” he stressed, smiling and waving his hand dismissively, “go have fun. You’ve been planning this night out for weeks.” he chuckled, admiring his fiancee one more time before she left for her night with the girls.

“If Gray says so...Juvia will be back at midnight.” she sighed, a worried smile littering her face. She kissed Gray, sweet and short, and walked out the door to the taxi.  
Gray waved as she was driven off, closing the door and locking it for the night.

“Okay, guys! What do you want for dinner?” he called, turning and facing his two kids on the couch, playing with each other.  
Sylvia giggled and Rin ran over to his father,

“Pancakes!” Sylvia squealed, while Rin chuckled, making Gray scoff, and despite the lecture he was sure to get from Juvia later, gave in and began making the pancake batter from scratch.

“Daddy! Let me flip one!” Slyvia whined, pulling at Gray’s shirt. Gray smirked and lifted her into his arms, handing her the spatula and guiding her hand towards the pan.  
Sloppily, the two managed to flip the pancake, splattering themselves a little and making a very messy pancake in the process.

“There you go! You’re gonna be a great cook one day, just like your mum!” Gray praised, Sylvia giggled, kissing her fathers cheek and sliding down his hip onto the floor.  
Rin smiled at his younger sister and began pulling out plates, knives and forks for the three of them, as Sylvia grabbed out the maple syrup and strawberries.

“Dad, do you want ice-cream with yours?” Rin called from the fridge, Gray hummed and nodded,

“Yes, thank you, Rin,” he called back, flipping the last pancake into the stack. He turned the stove off and threw the pan and spatula into the sink, to be washed later and walked to the table with the stack of pancakes way to big for the three to finish.

“Eugh…” Sylvia gurgled, slouching back in her seat as she finished her fourth pancake.

“Had enough?” Gray laughed as he picked up all their plates and walked to the sink, Slyvia yawned as she followed him and helped dry the dished he freshly cleaned.

“Dad, showers free!” Rin called, patting his wet hair with a towel. Gray nodded as Rin walked into his bedroom and he and Sylvia finished the dishes.

“Okay. Bath time.” Gray stated, glancing at Sylvia, her face dropped, a clear sign she was going to protest.

“But Dad,” she whined, slumping her shoulders and scrunching up her eyes. Gray chuckled and sighed, lifting his daughter from the floor and walking into the still steamy bathroom.

He placed her on the ground and grabbed a clip from the counter and pulled his bangs back, clipping them in place.  
Sylvia grumbled as she pulled off her clothes and chucked them into the hamper. Gray turned the hot water tap and waited from warm water as he grabbed a fresh towel, setting it aside for the grumpy girl once they were done.

“Come on, I don’t like this any more than you do, but you’re dirty. You had a long day at the guild today and you stink.” he sighed, a slight laugh in his voice.  
Sylvia groaned and begrudgingly grabbed the sponge and slathered it in soap. Gray kneeled on the floor, amused by his daughter's hate of bath time.

Sylvia grinned as she saw Gray not paying attention, and pulling the water and splashed him.

“Hey!” he yelled, looking from his now-soaked shirt to his daughter. She laughed as Gray removed his shirt and threw it in the hamper.

“You are so lucky I’m a cool dad.” he scoffed, pulling Sylvia from the tub and wrapping her in a towel.  
Sylvia shook her head like a dog as water flew from her hair, getting on the wall, the mirror, and of course, Gray.

“Oh, you are so in for it!” he shouted as Sylvia squealed and ran from the bathroom, abandoning the towel and just going butt-naked.  
Gray chased her throughout the house and cornered her in the hallway, grinning mischievously and bearing his hands wickedly, wiggling his fingers.

“Sylvia Fullbuster, you are hereby sentenced to tickles!” he exclaimed, rushing down and tickling her sides mercilessly.

“No! No, Daddy stop!” she laughed breathlessly, Gray smirked at his victory and pulled away, whisking Sylvia up into his arms and back to the bathroom.

“You need to dry off, you’ll catch a cold and your mother will think I caused it.” he grinned, dropping her in the bathroom floor and drying her off.

Rin walked in, toothbrush in hand and smirked,

“Lost again?” he teased, Sylvia pouted and grumbled,

“No! I just...let Daddy win! I don’t want him to feel old and weak! Yeah, that’s it!” she yelled, Gray scoffed and pulled her shirt over her head,

“Sure. Whatever you say,” he said, pulling the clip from his hair, and letting his bangs fall.


End file.
